RAINRAIN
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Sebenarnya, Sasuke sangat menyukai hujan. [ NARUSASU ]


Satu minggu ini hujan memang turun dengan derasnya, banyak aktifitas warga Konoha yang terhambat karena hujan, hanya terang beberapa saat lalu kembali hujan. Untung saja Konoha memiliki salura air yang baik jadi bencana semacam banjir tidak terlalu menjadi ancaman – karena ancaman orang Jepang kalau nggak gempa ya Tsunami, cukup itu saja –

Jam telah menunjukan pukul lima sore dan seorang lelaki berjas formal tengah berdiri dengan malas dibawah naungan atap halte bus, menunggu bus datang bersama orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya. Tidak biasanya pula bus-bus itu datang terlambat ke halte. Sudah banyak orang yang mengumpat karena keterlambatan yang tidak biasa ini.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bus datang membuat lelaki berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang.

" **Malam ini kau saja yang memasak, busku belum datang."**

Beberapa detik kemudian balasan pun datang dengan cepat,

" _ **Heh? Ini hampir jam setengah enam sore! Kenapa busmu belum datang?"**_

" **Nggak Tahu."**

" _ **Apa aku perlu menjemputmu? Kita bisa sekalian makan di luar. Ayolah, aku malas sekali memasak malam ini."**_

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menghela nafas sebal lalu kembali membalas pesan menyebalkan itu.

" **Tidak perlu, hujan terlalu deras."**

" _ **Jangan mengkhawatirkanku~ Aku ini ahlinya dalam menyetir loh~"**_

Yeah, aku tahu – batin lelaki itu dalam hati.

" **Sudahlah tidak perlu, sebentar lagi busnya akan datang."**

Sesuai dugannya, bus pun datang dengan kecepatan sedang, banyak orang yang bergerombol memasuki bus itu, ada beberapa orang yang masih saja mengumpati sang supir bus atas keterlambatan ini. Lelaki yang ingin memasuki bus itu terpaksa terdorong kebelakang kembali karena desakan orang yang lebih berambisi untuk segera pulang.

..dan sialnya, setelah beberap orang dewasa kantoran masuk, pintu bus tertutup dengan rapat, tanda muatan dalam bus tersebut telah penuh. Membuat banyak orang yang masih berada di halte berteriak frustasi bercampur kesal karena harus menunggu bus lainnya.

Lelaki itu jadi teringat dengan anime yang ia tonton bersama dengan lelaki yang baru saja berkirim pesan kepadanya tadi empat tahun yang lalu, dimana banyak warga yang harus rela ditinggalkan di tempat karena kapal yang membawa mereka ke dinding sebelah telah kelebihan muatan*

Ponselnya pun kembali berdering dan kini sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang sama. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Sudah masuk bus belum? Kalau belum aku sudah siap-siap menjemputmu."_

"Naruto..." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memandang sekitarnya, melihat orang-orang yang terduduk dengan pasrah menunggu bus selanjutnya yang tidak kunjung datang, "Aku... Akan dimakan oleh Titan..."

" _...hah?"_

..

..

..

..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pair : NaruSasu

Warning : BL! HOMO! YAOI! NARUSASU! GAJE! Nggak jelas! Dsb.

..

..

Happy Reading!

..

..

..

"Kau ini... Setengah jam terjebak di halte membuat otakmu bergeser ya?" Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai, hujan masih mengguyur deras, untuk saat ini Naruto yang selalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat terpaka harus lebih berhati-hati.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk melihat jalanan yang terguyur hujan.

Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke menjawab dengan jawaban sinting itu, Naruto tanpa banyak bicara langsung saja mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil keluaran negara tercinta untuk menjemput Sasuke. Sesampainya di halte bus, tidak hanya Sasuke saja yang terlihat gila, tetapi orang-orang terdampar lainnya juga berekpresi sama.

Orang Jepang itu sangat menyukai keteraturan, terlambat beberapa menit saja sudah membuat mereka uring-uringan, apalagi setengah jam?

Berbeda dengan orang yang berada nan jauh di sana yang sudah terbiasa dengan sistem jam karetnya.**

"Dari tadi kan enak sudah aku jemput, aku pulang sore sih jadi bisa bersantai di rumah beberapa jam, besok aku juga mendapatkan cuti setelah proyek yang aku kerjakan itu selesai. Aku akan mengantar jemputmu kalau perlu, hujan memang terus mengguyur setiap hari~"

"Proyek apanya..." Sasuke bergumam pelan lalu menyamankan dirinya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, ia benar-benar sangat lelah saat ini. Tak berapa lama, lelaki yang baru saja lulus kuliah dan langsung ditawari bekerja di sebuah perusahaan elektronik itu telah tertidur dengan pulas.

Naruto hanya terkikik kecil lalu memandang Sasuke yang telah memejamkan kedua matanya, ia pun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang sedikit basah karena hujan.

'Hah... Sudah kuduga...' batin Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil jaketnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang dingin tetapi terasa panas sekali di kepalanya, sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti sukses terkena demam.

Lelaki yang sudah Naruto pacari semenjak dua tahu yang lalu itu memang tidak tahan dengan cuaca yang dingin termasuk hujan, bisa dibilang alergi. Jadi terkena dingin sedikit saja sudah membuat Sasuke terserang demam.

Kemarin-kemarin sih Sasuke sukses pulang sebelum hujan mengguyur Konoha. Naruto sudah menyiapkan air panas, coklat panas dan suhu di dalam ruangan pun sengaja ia hangatkan agar alergi Sasuke tidak kambuh.

Naruto memang sama lelahnya dengan Sasuke, dua hari yang lalu ia sukses menangkap bandar narkoba terbesar di Konoha dan pemimpinnya itu langsung memberinya cuti selama satu minggu untuk beristirahat. Ia termasuk salah satu anggota pasukan kepolisian elit di Konoha, proyek yang ia maksud juga sebenarnya penangkapan bandar narkoba itu.

Ingin sekali Naruto bermesra-mesraan dengan Sasuke atau bahkan melakukan yang lebih dari itu, tetapi melihat alergi Sasuke kambuh membuat Naruto sedikit menurunkan egonya dan membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat malam ini.

Besok juga lelaki itu sudah sembuh.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto lekas menggendong Sasuke yang masih saja terlelap dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana hasil patungan mereka berdua.

Mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan piyama yang lebih hangat, menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan selimut tebal lalu Naruto pun menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sasuke.

Itu hal yang selalu Naruto lakukan saat Sasuke terkena demam, kalau tidak begitu Sasuke masih saja merasa kedinginan padahal tubuhnya sendiri sudah terasa panas karena demam. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke terkena demam saat dirinya sedang bertugas.

"Naruto..."

Naruto masih mendekap Sasuke dengan erat.

"Padahal aku ingin sedikit lebih lama menikmati hujan..."

Mungkin itu juga salah satu hal yang membuat Sasuke menolak saat Naruto ingin menjemputnya. Karena alergi dengan segala hal yang menghasilkan rasa dingin membuat Sasuke harus menjauhi hujan salah satunya.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke sangat menyukai hujan.

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat hubungan mereka masih dibilang seperti sahabat pada umumnya – Walaupun Naruto terlebih dahulu bekerja dan menjadi pasukan elit tetapi umur mereka hanya selisih satu tahun – Sasuke pernah sampai dirawat di rumah sakit karena nekat berhujan-hujanan.

Mungkin dan mungkin saja Sasuke kembali nekat melakukan hal yang sama jika Naruto tidak segera menjemputnya.

"Kau sudah pernah merasakannya dan kau langsung tidak sadarkan diri, kau mau tidur di rumah sakit lagi? Kau tidak mau tidur denganku lagi hah?" balas Naruto lembut tetapi penuh dengan nada sarkas.

"Bodoh..." gumam Sasuke lagi sebelum ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan tertidur.

"Kita memang sama-sama bodoh..." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

Soal makan malam, nanti saja, lagi pula Naruto sudah membuatkan bubur untuk berjaga-jaga, nanti Naruto akan memaksa Sasuke bangun untuk makan malam nanti.

Saat ini, biarkan mereka beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

*Dari anime Shingeki no Kyojin, yang sudah pernah nonton pasti tahu maksudnya kan?

**Indonesia gitu lohhhhh~

END

Review?


End file.
